


Lovi Bites

by waitineedaname



Series: Lovi Bites AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Antonio blushes for once, Lovino is a flirty shit, M/M, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitineedaname/pseuds/waitineedaname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a vampire hunter is anything but easy, especially when a vampire takes particular interest in you.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Reposted from ff.net and tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovi Bites

**Author's Note:**

> This is my absolute favorite au and it all goes out to my friend Cat, who helped me come up with it

There were many things that made being a vampire hunter difficult. Killing people, trying to not be killed, having demons and vampires of all sorts especially out for your blood.

But out of all the troubles he's faced, Antonio was certain Lovino would be the one to do him in.

He'd first come across the vampire on one of his patrols, finding the Italian just as he finished feeding. It was at that sight that something in Antonio just... dropped. Namely his jaw. The vampire was... well, to put it simply, gorgeous. Olive skin that still glowed, despite being out of the sun for so long, brown, silky hair, hazel eyes that looked so layered, so wild, yet obviously filled with emotion and thought.

Usually, he was careful in his movements when hunting, but he was so distracted by the other man that he ended up stumbling over a branch in the way. The other's head snapped up, pupils huge. The two were frozen for a moment, staring at each other. Then something like a smirk played across the vampire's face, and he gave a half wave before turning and disappearing elsewhere.

It took a solid two minutes for Antonio to snap out of his daze.

He saw him again the next day, in essentially the same spot. If he'd been thinking clearer, he would've wondered if the vampire had stayed in the same area to see him again. But he wasn't in his right mind, and was instead watching the brunet feed. A small part of him screamed to just shoot him, stab him, something, just do his job. But most of him was entranced, wondering how someone could look so hot while literally sucking the life out of another.

The vampire didn't look at him when he finished, but instead called out.

"You're pretty shit at this, you know." He shot a smirk at Antonio, who shivered. "Good thing you're so cute."

He disappeared into the dark again and Antonio found himself frozen there for a long time, the vampire's smoky, accented voice playing in his ears.

Two more evenings passed like this before Antonio plucked up the courage to try and attack the smaller vampire. He didn't get very far though, his arm immediately twisted around and his whole body pressed against a wall.

"Tsk tsk, cucciolo. Bad move." There was a dark look in the back of his mottled eyes, though Antonio couldn't figure out if it was hunger or-dare he say it-lust. "Come now beautiful, you really think you could hurt me?"

"I've done it before." Antonio responded, trying his hardest to seem confident. "Ask any of your kind in this town."

"Ah, but no human's ever laid a finger on me. I certainly don't plan on that happening any time soon." He pried the stake from Antonio's hand with ease and twirled it in his fingers, still keeping a palm flat on his chest. He glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, smirking flirtatiously. "Though I wouldn't mind it if you put your fingers on me in a completely different way."

Yep, that was definitely lust in his eyes. Was it supposed to be so warm that night?

The vampire chuckled at the flustered blush that had taken over the hunter's face. He twirled the stake once more, then pinned Antonio's shirt to the wall with it. He turned around, sauntering away. "Until tomorrow cucciolo."

They found each other every day after that. Sometimes it would end like it had the first time, with Antonio's knees turning to jelly and the vampire smirking and leaving. Some days Antonio would work up his courage to fight him, but that would always end with him being fought back with ease or being faced with these perfect, hazel puppy-dog eyes that made him not want to hurt the man and instead just hug his sorrows away. But most days... most days they just talked.

He learned a lot about the vampire in those talks. He learned his name was Lovino Vargas and he was from Rome. He was old, ancient even, guessing his own age to be around 500. He was eternally 23, though, and said he didn't mind. "Being 15 for 500 years would be much worse" was the only response he gave. He'd lived all over Europe and North America and spoke dozens of languages, a skill he sometimes flaunted to see the effect he had on the Spaniard.

Something he especially learned in that time was how much of a flirt Lovino was. As if his appearance alone wasn't enough to drive Antonio's logic out the window, he had to add in a sultry voice as well. The Italian was an expert at bedroom eyes and seductive murmuring. Half the time, he did it in Italian, the rolling tone of his voice sending shivers down Antonio's spine. He knew he probably wasn't saying anything special, but he didn't care. The man could recite the phonebook and Antonio would still drop to his knees for him.

It was definitely a bad thing for a vampire hunter to let himself get close to a vampire. But he didn't realize how bad it was until he let Lovino follow him home. Lovino, of course, asked if he could come in too, and Antonio, with 25 years of good manners, responded reflexively.

"Come right in."

He froze, realizing what he'd done a moment too late. The damage was done; Lovino sprinted in immediately, laying claim to the couch.

From then on, Antonio came home either with or to Lovino. The vampire insisted on being with him almost the entire time he was there, flirting and grabbing his ass while Toni tried to make dinner, sprawling across the other's bed and making sly comments about how "It's such a big empty bed... Why don't they share it tonight." Most of the time, he managed to force Lovino out of his room when it was time to sleep, but other than that, his defenses grew weaker and weaker.

He collapsed on the couch after a patrol one day, completely exhausted. Lovino followed close, as per usual. Antonio didn't even try to stop him as the young looking vampire straddled his lap, smirking.

"Don't you want to finish your hunt...?" Was his murmur as he slowly closed the gap between his and the Spaniard's mouths.

Oh, this vampire was going to be the death of him.


End file.
